Sweet Treat
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Denny & Blood Drinking


Like a serpent slithering toward its next meal, Benny approached Dean from behind; catching him by surprise. The younger of the two jumped in shock when met with the contact of bear-like hands taking hold of his slender hips. Dean squirmed in Benny's grasp, trying to wriggle himself enough to turn around and face the taller man.

Dean, while standing on the deck with only a striped sailor top covering his hickey-covered chest, looked up at the vampire and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Benny's scruffy jaw. Dean playfully bit along the elder's jawline, making sure to pinch the skin just enough to leave a reddening swell after release. Benny couldn't help but chuckle at the ticklish sensation his young companion was causing him.

"Sugah, you gotta bite harder to get to the good stuff." Benny teased, causing his Adam's apple to bob with his words, "But I suspect you don't got the right equipment for that pleasure, now do ya?"

The salty air of the fresh ocean morning blew through Dean's sandy blonde hair. Benny couldn't help but sniff in the alluring scent of his boy and his oceanic home. Dean smelled like passion and comfort rolled into one sweet little freckle-covered package.

Without another word, Benny lowered his hands behind Dean, placing his palms directly on the perfectly rounded globes of Dean's ass and lifted the smaller man into the air. Dean, acting on instinct, decidedly wrapped his perfectly fitted bowlegs around the vampire torso and silently agreed to whatever game Benny was intending to instigate. As Benny walked

"You sure are a real treat." Benny purred as he approached the only bed on their private boat.

Benny bent forward, leaning over the bed and setting Dean's weight against the cushioned duvet. Dean unhooked his legs and uncrossed his arms that were snuggly in place around Benny's thick neck. Leaving his legs partially opened and bent upward, Dean moved his hands nearer to his southern regions. His fingers began to explore his own body, one hand moving in and out of his well-lubed hole while the other hand palmed his half-hard cock and began to tug. His eyes were half-lidded, darkening the seaweed-green irises all the more.

"Need you." Dean moaned, parting his lush swollen lips.

"I'm right here, Baby." Benny crawled onto the bed, placing himself between the space of Dean's bent and parted legs. Benny knelt on the bedspread, lowering his upper body so that his face could make close contact with the inside of Dean's thighs.

"Let me show you how to do this right." Benny purred, opening his mouth and sinking his sharpened fangs into the soft, sensitive skin of Dean's pale inner thigh.

Dean's breath hitched on impact, his chest raised with his gasp. Benny began sucking at the thigh, pulling in the flowing warm blood from Dean's veins. Crimson beads ran down the porcelain skin, dripping onto and staining the white feather down duvet beneath them.

"Wanna feel you more." Dean begged, spreading his unattended leg even further away as to make more room for his large-bodied, blood-sucking partner. All the while Dean's hands still remained firmly in the place along his hole and cock.

Benny picked up a sloppier sucking motion, causing loud slurps of draining blood to spill from his mouth. Without looking for direction, the vampire's hand escaped to the location of Dean's where it gripped roughly at his now hard member. As he continued to drink his treat, Benny helped follow the rhythmic motions of the pull and tug that Dean had set his pace to.

Suddenly, like a freshly sparked match, Dean's release exploded from his tip, completely covering their hands and Benny's shoulder in hot come. Dean panted through his orgasm, riding the waves of pleasure and euphoria until he came back down from the high to see Benny was no longer drinking. Instead, Benny now leaned over Dean's lax and sated body; his blue eyes shown with desire.

"S'good." Dean slurred, raising himself into a sitting position on the bed with Benny still placed between his legs.

"Told you I'd show you how to git' it done right." The vampire bent down for a lazy kiss, "How about you try now?"

Dean goofily grinned; nodding his head in anticipation of what he knew was to come. Dean rose to his knees and assumed his new position of sitting in Benny's lap. Now chest to chest, Dean tilted himself closer over the vampire's come-covered shoulder and began to bite down. Dean started sucking and chewing at the flavor of his seed until it was completely cleaned from the surface of the vampire's skin.

"Now that was a sweet treat." Benny hummed, stroking his hand over Dean's exposed lumbar.

Dean could only nod in agreement.


End file.
